Hardened Heart (Part Two)
'"Hardened Heart (Part Two)" '''is the sixteenth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 180th episode overall. It is the second part of the season finale. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on November 27, 2015. In the episode, with the Tenth Envoy crowned and the world on the brink of eternal apocalypse, the force behind the Plagues is revealed. The Episode PROLOGUE The world did not end in 24 hours. It took weeks. 10 weeks, to be precise. In the year 2016, on Christmas Day, the death toll began to rise. Five of the Ten Envoys set out to destroy the world, leaving the other five to try and save it. Sahara brought the fire. Kai brought the contagions. Jerre brought the disease. Alexandrina brought the darkness. Preston ensured the deaths. Ava, Yunqi, Sofie, and George were powerless to stop the oncoming plague. With only lice, frogs, locusts, and bugs to fight the diseases, they only helped spread them. Liam kept an ample supply of water running for the world, but it was of little use. Millions died from the diseases, the fire. Everyone knew this was the end of the Earth. Our final day. LONDON, ENGLAND DAY SIX Chiara, Yunqi, and Sofie dodged a collapsing beam outside a destroyed private airport. Bodies littered the streets of London. It had been six days since Chiara saw Preston. After killing Alistaire and re-Consuming the Envoys of Earth and Fire, they vanished the same way the Guardians did. Then, every hour, every minute, a plague crushed a part of the world. Back at the Scot, Liam and Ava were watching after George, an Envoy but still too young to comprehend the events. The airport gates opened and a young pilot sauntered out, smoking a cigarette. He was limping. His skin was peeling, presumably a result of the epidemic that swept through London last night. For whatever reason, Chiara and the Envoys were immune. "I heard you wanted to go somewhere," the pilot said, scratching his neck. "Yes," Chiara said, "Barcelona." "In Spain?!" the pilot asked, scrunching his nose, "Why on bloody Earth would you want to go there?" Chiara had heard from a survivor in London that a series of viruses were sweeping through Barcelona and fire was destroying the outer ring of the city. Preston might be there. She had to stop him. "My family is there," Chiara said, "These are my children." Chiara gestured to Sofie and Yunqi. "That boy's Asian," the pilot said. Chiara lifted an eyebrow. "He's adopted." "Whatever," the pilot said, "You can't afford my services anyway." "Name your price," Sofie demanded. The pilot laughed. "Nine million pounds." Chiara smiled and opened her bag, dumping mountains of cash onto the tarmac, stolen from Alistaire's vault in the Scot. "Will this cover it?" The pilot's eyes widened. "Ten minutes. Then it's wheels up." SIX DAYS AGO "I consent." Preston's vision swirled. It was like being underwater. His head pounded, aching terribly. He closed his eyes. SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA, USA Preston awoke. He was home, in San Francisco. But...the bush. And Scotland. Chiara... He sat up in bed. Everything was so quiet. He unclothed and turned on the shower, wondering if this could really have all been a dream. He stepped in the shower and let the hot water run over him. He tried to think through what happened after he consented. The water turned cold. Preston turned around and saw blood spurting from the faucet. He cried out and fell to the floor, hitting his head on the way down. Preston opened his eyes. He was back in his bed. He felt his head. Nothing. He walked downstairs. Four shadows were linked to his own, following him. He passed through the kitchen. Outside in the city, nothing moved. The shadows grew in size. He ran back upstairs to his bedroom and closed and locked the door. He gasped. GARDEN His bedroom was replaced with a beautiful garden. Birds chirped overhead and the sun was shining brightly. Four men sat behind what looked like a table made of rock. When Preston blinked, the men became women. He rubbed his eyes. But they kept changing appearances. Preston did not feel any fear, surprisingly. They felt so familiar. "Hello, Preston," the one on the far left said, "Please sit." Preston moved forward and sat on a rock. It was incredibly comfortable, somehow. "I am Earth," the one on the left spoke again, "These are my extensions, Air, Fire, and Water. We are the Elements." Each of them nodded in turn. "W-what's happening?" Preston asked, "Where am I?" Air gestured behind them. Preston saw an eye-shape window in mid-air. There was the Scot. Chiara was screaming in his face. Preston pushed open the tower door and began to climb. "I love you!" Chiara screamed. Preston felt a pang of sorrow. "You are Consumed," Earth said, "You are living in a house within your own mind." "Is Chiara okay?" Preston asked. "Ms. Chastain will be fine," Water said, "You chose an excellent companion." Preston looked back at the eye window. His eyesight. The parents of the Envoys were consumed in a white substance. "Where did they go?" Preston asked. "They will be safe," Air said. Preston found himself lost for words. "How can you guarantee their safety when the rest of the world will be razed?" Earth leaned forward. "Preston, let us explain. Let us inform the Adam of the Gospel." Preston nodded slowly. "It was me," Earth said, "Who decided the time for the Plagues was now. As you may have already guessed, this is not the First Coming of the Plagues. It is the Third." "Third?" Preston said, "When were the other two?" "The first," Air said, "was only a century after humanity's genesis on Earth. Everything had gone wrong. Eden had failed. The plagues destroyed our mistakes." "The second," Fire said, "was during the Exodus in the land of Egypt." "Yes," Earth said, "But we were not the ones who decided to strike then." "Who did then?" Preston asked. Water and Air looked at Earth, who shrugged. "We'll leave that to your religion." "But the world didn't end after Exodus," Preston said, "The Hebrews left Egypt. That's all." "As we said," Earth replied, "It was not our choice to strike then. The world was spared." Preston rubbed his hands together. "Why me?" Preston asked, "Why am I the Tenth Envoy?" Earth laughed. "Because you are the Adam." "The what?" Preston said, having heard enough of this term. "The Father of the New Era," Water said, "The Tenth Envoy is always the Father or Mother of the New Era. Moses was the Father of the Third Era." "So..." Preston said. "So that is why you were connected to the Envoys," Fire said, "The Gospels were always spoken in English so that you could understand them. The Envoys never delivered their plague unless you were there to see it." "What about Jerre?" Preston said, "I never went to Africa." "Because it was impossible," Air said, "That's why you had the dreams." "Why them?" Preston asked, "What do the Envoys have in common?" "They are faithful," Water said, "They all believed in a higher power. Even if they were in different religions and faiths." Preston exhaled. They never considered that. "I'm assuming you wiped the Envoys' memories?" Preston said, "They never mentioned the Elements." "Yes," Air said, "We deleted all traces of us from their minds. They remembered fighting the Consumption, the Gospels, their title as Envoy, but they do not remember us." Preston was silent. Each of the Elements were smiling at him. "Preston," Water said, cocking his head slyly, "Do you remember why you went to France ten weeks ago?" "Vacation," Preston said. "Because?" Air prodded. "Because I got a promotion in August." "Because?" Air repeated. Preston stared. "Because I saved the President of the University's son from drowning." Water smiled. Preston's mouth fell open. "He was on the crew team...he was a great swimmer...he wasn't really drowning, was he?" "We needed you to go to France," Water said, "Liam Porter was the only option for the First Envoy." "But you cancelled your trip a few weeks later," Fire said, "But Liam had already been Consumed. We had to leave him in his fugue state until..." "Until you set the fire at the Chemistry building to get me two weeks off work," Preston muttered. "Which brought you to France," Earth said. Preston took a deep breath. "Why are the Plagues here?" he asked, saying it slowly to emphasize the gravity of the question. Earth stood and moved to stand beside Preston. "It was inevitable," Fire said sympathetically. Preston could tell he would not like the answer. Earth squeezed Preston's shoulder and spoke, "The Plagues were sent because of the horrors and atrocities inflicted in the past century. The Genocides, the Wars, the terrors. World War I, World War II, the Korean War, Vietnam War, Gulf War, The Holocaust, the Armenian Genocide, the Bosnian Genocide, the Rwandan Genocide, the Cambodian Genocide, September 11 attacks, the list goes on. You may think that the world we live in today is far better than the world 100 years ago and 1000 years ago, but this is not the world that was envisioned. It failed." "Not true," Preston said, "Humanity has thrived! We've gone to the Moon! To other planets! We honor people who do great works daily!" "While terrorism survives in other parts of the world," Air said, "While racism and prejudice divide the lines." "What..." Preston said, "What, do you expect a perfect world? Utopia?" "Yes," the Elements said in unison. Preston sank into his chair, shrugging Earth's hand away. There was no arguing. They were going to destroy the world. He was helping. "Why now?" Preston asked. "Because you and Liam were ready," Air said, "The First and Tenth Envoys are the only two that are firm, rigid. Only a handful of souls can fill these positions. The last time we had the First and Tenth alive together was in 1943." "And the Tenth Envoy was killed at Auschwitz," Water said gravely. "Why is the First Envoy so important?" Preston asked, "Why can't it be anyone?" "The First Envoy," Fire said, "is the future Adam and Tenth Envoy." Preston nearly screamed. "Liam is going to witness the plagues AGAIN?!" "No," Earth said, "But one of his future incarnations will." "Preston," Air said, "You were the First Envoy during the Second Coming." Preston sputtered with indignation. What the hell did that even mean? "Let me explain," Earth said. He began pacing behind the other Elements. "Ten Envoys are required for the Plagues to Come. Nine of these Envoys, the first nine, must be new souls. They must be in their first incarnation. Of course, you understand the theory of reincarnation?" "Sure," Preston said, "The soul is reused. We have multiple 'lives' and we are reincarnated as thus." "New souls are born of love and conflict," Earth said, "Which makes them ideal candidates for the Envoys. Your first incarnation was in Egypt during the Second Coming. You brought the Plague of Blood." "I thought Moses touched the Nile River with his staff and that turned the river to blood?" The Elements laughed. "Is that what they're touting these days?" Air said. "Anyway," Earth said, "Since you were the First Envoy in the Second Coming, you are now the Tenth Envoy in the Third Coming. Likewise, Liam will be the Tenth Envoy in the Fourth Coming." "Which will be when?" Preston asked. "We have no idea," Water said. "It is inevitable," Fire said again, "They have Come before. They will Come again. They are there when we need them. "All of the Envoys and their Guardians will be leaders in Humanity's Fourth Era," Air said, "The Guardians have been sent there already to receive them." "Where is 'there?'" Preston asked. "Eden," Earth said dreamily, "Haven't you wondered why so many of the Consumptions occurred in gardens?" "Foreshadowing Eden," Preston whispered. He cocked his head. "Why did Damon Yulara die in Australia? He was a Guardian." "I think you know that answer," Air said, "He committed the murder of his wife. There is no place for murder in the Garden of Eden." "What about Chiara?" Preston asked, "She isn't an Envoy and not really a Guardian...where will she go?" "Every Adam needs an Eve," Water said. Preston stared. "Wait, what?" Earth quickly moved to stand in front of Preston. "It is time now for you to face your Consumption. The Plague of Death will end after six days. You have six days to break your Consumption, if you so choose..." "The Envoys could CHOOSE?!" "None of them were successful in breaking Consumption. It is not easy to do." "So tell me how." "No," Earth said. "The more you fight the Consumption," Air said, "The stronger the plague becomes." "Alexandrina came the closest," Earth said, "But I ultimately ended it for her." "If you don't break your Consumption in six days," Fire said, "Earth and I will end it for you as well." "Why six days?" Preston asked. "On the seventh day," Air said, "We rest." "Good luck," Earth said, "Preston Alcott. We will see you again in Eden." Preston was overwhelmed with exhaustion. He closed his eyes. SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA Preston opened his eyes. He was back in his bedroom. Only this time, everything was different. The plagues were occurring outside his window. Fire, disease, darkness. He heard himself speaking his Gospel. He heard people scream every time he finished. Preston threw back the covers and set to work trying to figure out how to break the Consumption and the Plague. BARCELONA, SPAIN DAY SIX Chiara, Sofie, and Yunqi fell onto the tarmac as the plane's staircase collapsed. It exploded behind them as the fire from the airport impacted the engine. They rushed off the runway into the city of Barcelona, under siege. Sahara stood at the city center, herself on fire, flames spewing from her hands. Spaniards screamed as their lives were drained. Sofie and Yunqi ran to stop Sahara. Chiara sprinted in the opposite direction, toward a Church with people spilling out of it. Preston was inside, kneeling at the altar. Corpses were everywhere. Chiara darted down the aisle, screaming his name. "PRESTON!" SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA, USA Preston saw Chiara. For the first time in six days, he saw Chiara. He tried to talk to her, but only his Gospel came out. What if I speak my Gospel? Preston thought, And I kill her? "STOP THE CONSUMPTION!" Preston screamed at himself, to no avail. Preston ran through his mindhouse, looking for the Elements. The garden in his bedroom was long gone. "Vary the words," Preston muttered, "Vary the words is what Chiara said...I just need to VARY THE WORDS!" Preston slammed his head on the wall. He stared at the wallpaper, then backed away. The wallpaper was made up of his Gospel. The words were etched into the fabric. He looked at the front door. The wood was made of the Gospel. The floors, the ceilings, the walls, the furniture. The house was the Gospel. BARCELONA, SPAIN Chiara grabbed Preston's face. She forced a kiss on his lips. "WAKE UP!" she said, tears rolling down to her chin. "Boy or girl, Final rest." SAN FRANCISCO Preston scribbled Chiara's name on the wallpaper. Nothing happened. Preston ripped the wallpaper off the wall in anguish. "DAMNIT!" "You can do this!" Chiara shouted so far away. "Old or young, Empty nest." "STOP IT, PRESTON!" Preston shouted. The house is the Gospel! Preston thought, I can't vary the Gospel because I can't talk! And a house can't talk either! But... "It can communicate," Preston said. He ran outside, clutching Chiara's name on the wallpaper in his hand. The plagues exploded around him, but the path to his mailbox remained clear. "So it ends," Preston said to Chiara, "One last breath." Preston thrust the wallpaper scrap into the mailbox and lifted the red flag. "A pestilence..." The house burst open. Preston was thrown backward into the night. BARCELONA, SPAIN "A pestilence," Preston said, "A plague..." Chiara was sobbing, holding him. He had paused. "I love you too, Chiara." Chiara wept, squeezing Preston. He hugged her back. They locked lips in a passionate kiss. The Cathedral collapsed around them. Everything faded. EDEN EPILOGUE Preston and Chiara sat on a hill overlooking the Garden, holding hands. Preston was not sure what was going to happen next, but the Plagues, at least, were over. Those who fought to help others during the Tenth Plague had reached paradise. Salvation. Those who used the disasters and catastrophes for greed and personal gain were not so fortunate. The Elements had made it so. The Earth was reborn. Humanity had been reduced to a population of less than 100. They were all here. In Eden. Soon, the Elements had informed, none of them would remember the Third Era. Only the current and future one. The Fourth. Preston looked to Chiara, who smiled at him. They stared off at the setting sun, watching the Envoys and their Guardians relish the sun, water, air, and grass. The Earth reborn. Genesis. It continues. Production Promotion The video to the right was released on November 27, 2015, after the airing of "Hardened Heart (Part One)." The second part of the episode followed immediately after. The music used in the video is "Farewell to Earth," a soundtrack producers found while watching Under the Dome. Continuity and Story Arcs Each of the ten Envoys and their whereabouts during the final plague were mentioned: *Liam and Ava were watching after Prince George *Yunqi and Sofie accompanied Chiara to Barcelona *Kai, Jerre, Sahara, Alexandrina, and Preston were in Barcelona wreaking havoc and the final Plague. The perpetrators behind the Plagues were revealed to be emobidments of the natural elements of the Earth: Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. The Plagues are brought to herald the end of Humanity's current Era. There have been Three to date, with the Plagues of this season harking the Fourth Era. Preston is the Father of the Fourth Era. Because the Tenth Envoy (Preston) had to be present for each Envoy's Consumption, Water drowned the President's son ("Jour de Sang (Part One))" and Fire ignited the Chemistry building so that Preston would go to France. Preston managed to vary the Gospel and stop his Consumption in time to spare Chiara. Fewer than 100 people survived the Plagues; they settled in Eden and waited for the start of the Fourth Era of Humanity. Trivia *The episode title is an allusion to the Book of Exodus; Pharaoh repeatedly hardened his heart to refuse to let the Hebrew slaves go free. In the "Plagues" song from Prince of Egypt, there is a line, "Let my heart be hardened." *The intro for both this and the next episode features a faster track and a dubstep middle. *This is the longest episode of the season. *This is the only two-part season finale. *This episode has the single highest death toll of any episode in Storytime, with well over 7 billion people. *The pilot in the first half of the episode was written in to demonstrate how some people will turn to greed during times of crisis. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes Category:Finales